gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City Triads (3D Universe)
For the Triads in GTA IV's Liberty City, see 'Algonquin Triads.'' The Triads are a Chinese/East-Asian gang based in Portland, Liberty City. Though the Liberty City Triads appear to be a petty street gang, it is evident that they are beginning to dabble in organized crime; including extortion, most notably that of Mr. Wong's Laundrette, which had been the source of several problems for the Leone Family, as well as pushing drugs for the Colombian Cartel via "Chunky" Lee Chong. They also own The Turtle Head Fish Factory in Callahan Point, as well as the Raffles Fish Factory. In GTA III, they are the initial enemy of Claude, while he works for the Leone family. An all-out war between the Triads and the Leones erupted as the Triads attempted to muscle in on Leone businesses in Chinatown. The war concluded after three of the Triad warlords were assassinated and their fish factory was destroyed by a Leone truck bomb (ironically, the warehouse used to belong to the Leones until the Triads blew it up). While it is improbable that the Triads were finished in Liberty City, they were definitely irrevocably weakened because of the loss of their most powerful asset. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Triad gang's unnamed leader and some other gang members were killed by Toni Cipriani after his mother had assumed that he left Liberty City because he was scared of the Triads. He proved her wrong. After the Sindacco Family were forced out of Portland, the Triads became a big problem for the Leones as they started moving in on the rest of Chinatown. Massimo Torini of the Sicilian Mafia had predicted them to do so. It was part of his plan to destroy all other mob influence in Portland. Toni was sent to follow Torini through Chinatown for information, but he was spotted by the Triads, whom he killed during his escape. The Triads later retaliated by blowing up Salvatore Leone's warehouse in Callahan Point. In GTA III, Triad members wear blue boiler suits and black bandannas. They carry baseball bats or pistols. In GTA Advance, they wear blue tracksuits, and they drive Mr. Wongs instead of Fish Vans. In GTA Liberty City Stories, they wear blue tracksuits with their gang logo on the back, with black or blue pants, and black sunglasses. They carry meat cleavers and pistols. The favorite radio station of the Triads is MSX FM. The favorite radio station of the Triads in GTA Liberty City Stories is Flashback FM. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto III * Trial By Fire * Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong * Taking Out The Laundry * Cipriani's Chauffeur * The Pick-Up * Salvatore's Called A Meeting * Triads and Tribulations * Blow Fish Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Big Rumble in Little China * Calm Before the Storm * The Trouble With Triads Gallery Trivia *In the Beta Release, the Triads originally wore black tracksuits with tatoos and no bandana. This was change for the final release. *As seen on a screenshot, the Triads also drove in the beta an unnamed sedan/saloon. de:Triaden (III, A & LCS) es:Triadas de Liberty Citye. Category:Gangs Category:Street Gangs Category:Asian gangs Category:Gangs in GTA III Category:Gangs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Gangs in GTA Advance